Niff Week 2012
by LocoHelli
Summary: A drabble everyday for a week. These are on Tumblr too. I hope you enjoy them.
1. The Tree

**So Niff week has started, and it's 100 words drabbles from me the whole week. Going to be hard but it's a challenge I'm willing to take.**

**That also means no Rorbastian this week.**

* * *

Nick and Jeff were playing on the playground in the park. It was their last day together.

They had walked to a tree and were now scratching something in the bark of the tree. It was a simply 36 and N&J underneath it.

"We're going to meet here when we are older," Nick said determined. "And this is our tree."

"I'm going to miss you, Nicky," Jeff said and hugged the slightly older boy.

"I'll miss you too," Nick said and hid his face in Jeff shoulder when he felt the tears come.

They stood there until their mothers came.


	2. Bad matchmaking

The first time they played match making was with David and Wes. They had for a whole week tried to make the two boys meet up at the weirdest times, but David and Wes didn't fall for it.

Jeff and Nick dropped that tactic and decided it was time to play "truth and dare".

When Nick picked David there was no doubt what he would say. Both Nick and Jeff had thought the two boys would blush and then get together. They kissed and that was the end.

It backfired when David said Jeff should kiss Nick. Their first kiss.


	3. Hot N Cold

Nick had had a couple of songs with the Warblers and Jeff couldn't be happier for his boyfriend. It was the same day, as their 6 months anniversary that the council suddenly decided Nick and Jeff should have a duet. The song was "Hot N Cold".

The performance would only take place in Dalton, so it wasn't something big, but for Jeff it was. He had never had a solo before and with Nick it was fantastic, especially because they began practicing at once.

Neither Nick nor Jeff knew that the Warblers had done it because it was their anniversary.


	4. Skype

It had been 2 weeks since Jeff left for his tour around the country, and Nick missed him so much. Nick looked at the time and smiled. It was almost time for their daily conversation.

He got up from his place outside and moved indoors to his computer, so he was ready when Jeff came online on skype.

Jeff had been so excited for this tour, so Nick had been excited too for his fiancé, but they both quickly realized how hard it was for both of them to be apart.

Nick smiled when he saw Jeff had come online.


	5. Never Told Him & Error

**So I accidentally made two. So that is two drabbles for day 5 but oh well.**

* * *

**Never Told Him**

Nick never got to say what he wanted to Jeff, and now Jeff was gone. Well not dead, but he had moved to another state.

Nick knew it had been a mistake to never tell Jeff, how he felt about him, and now it was too late. They were too far away to even start something.

There were a faint knowing on his door but he didn't answer. He hadn't been able to the last few days. He had no energy left. He closed his eyes and drifted of into an uneasy sleep. Just like the last couple of days.

-x-x-x-

**Error**

Jeff winced when he saw an "error" message come up on the computer. Thad was not going to be happy. Nick was sitting beside him and had a look of pure horror.

"We are dead," Nick said and looked at Jeff. They both knew they weren't supposed to play with Thad's computer. "Run?"

"Let's run." Jeff said and both boys ran out of the room and down the hallways. It was always a mistake to even look at Thad's computer so it was better just to run, and hope he wouldn't realize it was them. But it was just fun.


	6. Getting Old

"I have to go now or I'll miss my plane. I love you both," Nick and Jeff's daughter said before she left the house. She had only been home for 3 days to see them, and was now going back to LA where she lived.

"It was nice having her home," Nick said after he had sat down on the couch. Jeff joined him only seconds afterwards.

"Yeah it was. She has gotten so big," Jeff said and Nick laughed. She was 25 by now, so of course she was getting big.

"Or maybe we're just getting old," Nick answered.


End file.
